Field of Invention
The invention relates to combine harvester residue management systems which include a straw chopper for chopping crop residue from separating apparatus and a chaff spreader for distributing chaff ejected from the rear of a cleaning shoe, both of which being located towards the rear of the harvester.
Description of Related Art
It is well known to provide straw chopping apparatus at the rear of combine harvesters to chop and spread crop residue, hereinafter referenced ‘straw’, ejected from the rear of separating apparatus. To cater for the different requirements of farmers, chopping and non-chopping configurations are typically provided. This allows the operator to select whether or not the straw is chopped and spread or conveyed directly onto the ground in a windrow for subsequent baling.
In some known systems a diverter (or baffle) plate is provided which directs the ejected straw either into the chopper or, in a different position, onto the ground. Alternatively, the chopper can be moved in to and out of a chopping position below the separating apparatus. In one example of such, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,489 discloses a straw chopper which is slideably supported on a pair of spaced apart longitudinally oriented guide rails so that the chopper can be adjusted from a rearward operating position to a forward inoperative or windrow position. In a second example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,009 discloses a chopper having a housing which rotates from a chopping position into a rearwardly raised windrowing position.
A further benefit of providing a straw chopper which moves from one position to another is the increased convenience for maintenance and operator-access to the rear end of the separating apparatus and cleaning shoe.
It is also well known to install chaff spreaders behind the cleaning shoe for collecting and distributing the chaff ejected from the rear thereof. Typically the chaff spreader includes a pair of fan modules which eject the chaff at a tangent to the fan axis. Such a chaff spreader is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,038 for example, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
It is known to mount the chaff spreading apparatus in a manner which permits movement of the chaff spreader from an operating position to a non-operating position, wherein the latter permits access for the operator to the rear of the cleaning shoe for cleaning or sieve replacement for example.